Syndicate
by Yamiga
Summary: Sasuke is the wealthy heir of the Uchiha clan. Because of his upbringing, he is taught never to mingle with those lower than him, and one person in particular: "The Demon Spawn of Konoha", Naruto Uzumaki. However, when Naruto one day save a Sasuke from a fatal accident, the Uchiha's heart begins to change and slowly, he begins to fall for the one he was taught to hate the most.


**Author's Note: Has anyone seen the Titanic before? Remember when the ship was sinking and they only allowed the wealthy class to get on the boat. Everyone else had to die...well, this isn't like the Titanic, but this story has a lot to do with class.**

**Summary: Sasuke is the wealthy heir of the Uchiha clan. Because of his upbringing, he is taught never to mingle with those lower than him, and one person in particular: "The Demon Spawn of Konoha", Naruto Uzumaki. However, when Naruto one day saves Sasuke the Uchiha's heart begins to change and slowly, he falls for the one he was supposed to hate the most.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Yaoi, Alternate Universe**

**Pairings: NarutoxSasuke, IrukaxKakashi, SakuraxLee, HinataxKiba, NejixTenTen, ItachixOC, KurenaixAsuma**

* * *

_**Upper Class - Sasuke**_

The morning was littered with the noises of carts, chattering neighbors, and pots and plates banging down stairs. The chirp of birds was absent, and had been absent for years ever since the wealthy had occupied the area.

In the streets, the wealthy and rich ordered tired servants around here and there. Some were at work making breakfast for their masters while others were cleaning the house, and waking up the small children.

In the Uchiha household however, things were different.

No servant was needed to wake the young master up, for he had woken himself. The noise of the roads outside served as his alarm clock and instantly, he found himself washing in the bathroom.

Sasuke Uchiha, the heir to the Uchiha clan.

The wealthiest clan in Konoha, the heart of the police force and the central power.

To be an Uchiha was an honor, but Sasuke didn't see it that way.

When he looked into the mirror, Sasuke saw something different.

He didn't see the proud heir of the Uchiha clan, but he saw a trapped soul. A soul that was scratching at the surface, begging for someone to let him out, someone to deliver him. He saw a tired person, someone that since birth, had his life picked out for him. Someone that didn't have an ounce of freedom...someone who wanted to die.

But he was born into a life of a force, and there was nothing he could do about it. Everybody had a say about what happened to him, what was done to his body...everybody but him.

Over and over, he told himself that he should be honored. He was an Uchiha! He wasn't like one of those servants, or peasants who barely made ends meet. He wasn't like one of those lower class pests that populated the village. He was above all of them and for that, he should be happy.

But no, all he saw in the mirror was the opposite. He saw a trapped soul, someone yearning to break free. But the binds of his birth forced him to be a caged raven...never to have a life of his own.

* * *

The young Uchiha walked down the hallway leading to the court yard. It seemed like the rest of his family was already in the dining room eating breakfast.

He walked past his brother's room which was more than often empty, the bed sheets left untouched, and the clothes left in perfect position. This was mainly because his brother, Itachi Uchiha head of the Police Force, was not on good terms with his father. Itachi being the oldest, meant that he had half of the Clan while Fugaku had the other half. The two however, couldn't agree on anything so they stayed out of each other's affairs.

Naturally Sasuke was next in line, but his family had different plans and he was only reminded of that as he walked past the room next to Itachi's.

It was a young boys room...perhaps a three year old. There were toys of all sorts and clothes thrown about. Seeing that room made Sasuke's heart warm a bit.

"Akio..." Sasuke breathed. "So he's already eating with everybody else."

He walked into the childs room and just waited there for a while, breathing in the scent of innocence and happiness...breathing in the scent of a life that was forced to be.

Akio was another example of how trapped the caged Uchiha was. At age thirteen, Sasuke was forced by his parents to wed a man much older than him. Out of that forced relationship, Akio was born. However,his husband at the tie was killed after the Uchiha discovered that he only intended to betray their clan and break their treaty.

Itachi agreed on killing Akio, but Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke agreed that the boy should be able to live with the Uchiha clan and grow into a suitable vessel. And presently, that is where he resided, much to Itachi's dismay.

Sasuke took a breath and stepped out of the room and before he knew it, he stepped out into the courtyard.

The courtyard was Sasuke's only sense of freedom, this was the only chance he ever had to be outside. After the incident with Akio, his family forced him to stay inside. For three years, he never left his house...this courtyard was his only freedom.

For such a long time he had longed to venture into the streets, he had longed to see or hear the chirping of birds. He was even interested about seeing what the peasants did for a living. He heard his mother and father talking about a festival or bazaar that peasants would hold in the main street. This happened about three times a week. Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Sasuke heard that it was beautiful at nights, there would be dances, singing and fireworks...

But his family looked down upon that, all the wealthy clans did.

Things like that were dirty ... they were filled with the pests of Konoha, so they were to stay away from that stuff.

Taking in one last breath of fresh spring air, Sasuke went inside and met his family in the dining room.

As usual, his mother was arguing with the maid, talking about how hot Akio's food was and that he couldn't eat it.

His son, a small image of himself, loved this attention. He would take turns insulting and yelling at the young maid until she was on the verge of tears. Of course, he'd never do this when Itachi was around, but seeing as though his scary uncle was absent, he insulted away.

"Good morning." Sasuke said as he entered the dining room and sat at the table. "Sorry I'm late."

His mother looked at him and smiled. "That's fine dear."The servant passed Sasuke his plate and he began to eat.

"It's gross daddy!" A young Akio said. "These servants don't know how to cook!"

Sasuke heard his mother and father chuckle at that. He had no choice but to.

"How was your sleep?" Fugaku asked.

"It was fine." Sasuke lied.

"Must have been, if you slept in." Mikoto gave him a nice smile as he ate. "How does the food taste?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's a bit salty." Immediately, he regretted saying that.

The young servant woman standing there was immediately struck on the face by Fugaku. She fell to the floor, nearly knocking over a small tea stand behind her.

Fugaku quickly got up and looked down at her. "For months your food has been either too bland or too salty. It's too bitter for my son and grandson to eat! What do you have to say for yourself?"

The girl, bright pink hair and green eyes shivered. "I..I'm sorry. That's they way my mother taught me to cook_" And again she was hit and then forced to stand by her hair. All the while, Akio laughed.

"How dare you talk back like that!" Mikoto went to join her husband. "And what was your mother, a whore, a prostitute?"

"My mother is dead." The girl said with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke felt his heart swell for the girl. Because he said one thing, her world was about to be turned upside down.

"Kill her!" Akio yelled, amused by the tears in the girl's eyes. It was at this moment, Sasuke decided to intervene.

"No!"Sasuke yelped. His family stared at her in confusion. "Um...if you kill her then the floors, they'll be dirty. Just dismiss her, it's more torment!"

Seeing as though the verdict was fit, Fugaku nodded. "You heard my son, get out of my house!"

"But I need this job_" "LEAVE!" Fugaku yelled, and the pink haired girl stood, bowed and ran from the house.

Akio chuckled. "Look at her run."

"Yes, we don't mingle with people like that." Mikoto pushed her food away. "And she couldn't cook, her mother must have been a whore to not know how to make a decent meal."

The group laughed and then things quieted down a bit. Fugaku and Mikoto had returned to their seats and Akio toyed with his food. Sasuke ate his food steadily, feeling guilty with every bite he took.

A painful silence drifted upon the family until Mikoto spoke.

"We have great news." She said, looking at her husband. "For you Sasuke."

Sasuke, who was still a little guilty from before looked up. "Hm?"

"A proposal." She said. "For you, another treaty." She sounded happy and she expected her son to sound the same. But he didn't.

"I don't want to get married...I don't want another baby." He looked lovingly at Akio. "He's enough."

"It's an honor." Mikoto began. "You should be happy Sasuke." She smiled. "And anyway, it has already been decided."

"What?" Sasuke gave his full attention. "No!"

"Yes, for a treaty to be made, you must have another child." Again, his mother smiled without a care in the world. "The same Jutsu and scroll will be used from last time. However, the pregnancy should be smoother this time around."

And then Sasuke shuddered.

He remembered getting the forbidden jutsu used on him, he remembered how the scroll played a perfect roll. Vivid images of his changing anatomy popped into his head and of course, the pain that came with it.

For Wealthy families, such as his own, it was common for a male to be wed to an older male. A scroll containing secrets of the anatomy, only possessed by noble clans and a forbidden Jutsu also known by those only of nobility, would then be combined. The two would work together and rework the chakra network of the male body. Slowly but steadily, with the combined efforts of the chakra, scroll secrets and jutsu, the male anatomy would slowly begin to change. Therefore, a baby could be conceived, carried and then birthed.

However, after every use, the body would slowly return to normal. After a course of nine months, the anatomy would return normal.

Sasuke knew how it felt, and in his case it was painful. On top of that pain it was embarrassing to him. The whole clan was allowed to witness because it was an "honor". They would watch him holler and twist in pain. All the while they'd chant how "honorable" it was, and how lucky Sasuke was. He hated every single bit of it.

"Let me think it over." He stood up. "I'm returning to my room."

"Whatever you say Sasuke, but it has already been decided."

* * *

_**Lower Class - Naruto**_

The early morning sun beat on his shirtless back but it sill didn't cause him to ignore the task before hand, as he plummeted his fist into the boy underneath him.

Bloody, his knuckles were bloody and numb but he didn't care. He had a smile on his face when he realized his victim was far beyond repair, and seconds passed before he stepped off of the younger boy below him.

Around him, children his age and older cheered as he raised his hand up. It was like he was a wrestler, and he had just defeated his opponent. His wild audience was cheering for him, and he loved every bit of it.

"Give it up for Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled and every single person around him yelled at the top of their lungs. Then he looked down, and picked up his half dead victim by the collar. "Don't you ever steal anything from me again or I swear I'll kill you." Again another wave of cheers.

Naruto dropped the boy and smothered himself in his own self righteous glory. He watched as his audience cheered for him, hooting and hollering, chanting: "Naruto! Naruto!" For a second, be believed this was again, one of his most amazing moments until...

He felt a hand grab him by the back of the collar and roughly turn him around.

Before he knew it, his whole faithful audience took off, leaving him all by himself. Naruto gasped and gulped before turning around and facing the person he knew all too well.

"I...Iruka Sensei!? How'd you find me?" He gave a small smile but the man wasn't pleased. In fact, the grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Naruto..." He had to breathe. "I promised myself...I promised Anpan that I wouldn't yell at you. So..." He released his grip. "I won't yell at you." He looked at the poor boy on the ground.

"Awesome!" Naruto said, jumping up.

"Don't push it." Iruka said with his arms crossed, looking around. "You and every other student I saw here, are going to have detention."

At that moment, the boy stood wobbly on his feet and ran off. Iruka still called out to him, "And you have detention as well!"

"Aww...Sensei." Naruto gained his attention and heaved a heavy sigh.

The two began the short walk back to the school, Naruto tried to beg his Sensei to let him slide.

"No, not this time Naruto. I've given you too many chances. But these fights, skipping classes...how do you ever think you'll get far in life if you act like this?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's not like any of us are going to get anywhere in life. By that I mean us students..."

"You shouldn't say that." Iruka coaxed. "You know I hate when you talk like that."

"Hm, that's easy for you to say, Iruka sensei." Naruto put his hands behind his head. "You were rescued from this life, weren't you?" He smiled. "Right, by Kakashi-Sama, who by the way hates us_" "Hush! It's your life I'm concerned about, not mine." Iruka sighed and rubbed the bridge of hi nose. "I don't want you to have the life that I had growing up. I went to jail about ten times before I was your age, I was an assassin for hire, and an addict.I had to steal food...clothes..." He placed a hand on his head. "There was an organization out to kill me...and_"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Your life was pretty bad."

"Because I made the same choices you did, I did the same things you're doing now." Iruka sighed and stopped. He placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "I care about you Naruto. It's your life that's on the line, not mine."

Naruto rolled his eyes and the two began to walk again. "Whatever."

* * *

The school building, or whatever you called it, was where people like Naruto...poor people and servant's children went to learn. Students learned mainly the art of both nin and genjutsu. Because of their upbringing, they were either to become servants or ninja for wealthy families. Even though neither of the two jobs gave nearly enough money to make a good living, the students had no choice.

The school building itself wasn't in the best shape.

It was all that was left of an old warehouse building. The upper class citizens hardly donated any money to it, making the situation very hard for Iruka to handle. As the owner of both the building and instructor of the school, he had a lot of stress piled on him. Still, he chose to show up to work with a smile, no matter what was happening to him.

He and a Naruto, who now had on a shirt, entered the school building.

As usual, the windows served as the only sense of light and air in the building as the two walked down the hallway and into the designated classroom.

The students, while Iruka was gone, had studied for a while before giving themselves a free period. Iruka, scowling, quickly ordered them back to their seats. He nudged Naruto before ordering him back to his.

Looking around, Iruka took a sigh, walked to the front of the room and took a clipboard from his desk. He then began the second roll call of the day.

"I apologize for Naruto's inconvenience." He began, before calling out names. There was a light holler of laughter before Iruka continued.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Here." He sneered.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Here, wouldn't leave unless I couldn't take it anymore."

"Okay...Chouji_"

"Here, I just left to get some food from Kurenai's room."

"That's good to know." Iruka didn't sound pleased. "Kiba Inuzuka."

"Here." As usual, he sounded bored.

"Lee."

"I am here sir! I never left my seat!" Lee stood up with some assertiveness before Naruto yelled an ugly remark. Iruka silenced him.

"Ten Ten."

"Here."

"Shino Aburame." He looked around, knowing the boy wouldn't say anything. "Okay."

"Sora."

"Here!" A girl with long red hair smiled and waved. "I made cookies for the class."

"Oh um...okay. I'll skip out on that."

"Even though you're not supposed to be in this class...Anpan Hatake."

"Here!" Yelled a boy from the back of the classroom. He was a young boy with wild white hair and bright green eyes. "Kurenai gave me permission to come here! I had to ask you a question but you were gone."

"And I bet you can ask me at home. In addition that that, I'm giving you permission to go back to your homeroom. Now." The way Iruka spoke to the boy made him shiver a bit before standing up and yelling one last remark. "You're no fun!"

"I'm not your father, now leave." And with that, the boy stuck out his tongue and vanished.

Iruka rolled his eyes before reading off the list again.

"Last but not least, Sakura Haruno."

And things went quiet. All the students and Iruka looked around, but she was absent. There were whispers of worry before Lee spoke up.

"That is not like Sakura- chan." Lee said. "She has never missed a day..."

"Come to think of it, she wasn't here this morning when I took roll call earlier..." Iruka walked around deep in thought. "She seemed fine yesterday."

There was a nod of agreement from some students, Naruto in particular.

"Sensei, after class today...I'll go check on her." He smiled. "Just to see if she's okay?"

"That would be nice." Iruka smiled. "Really nice."

* * *

**_Sasuke Uchiha- Upper Class_  
**

A few hours had passed since breakfast.

Sasuke had played with Akio for a bit and presently, his son was slept peacefully. Sasuke's mind still lingered on breakfast, on the poor servant girl and the engagement.

He ruined one life, only to have his ruined once again. He deserved it, didn't he? He could have lied about the girl's cooking, he could have said it was amazing, but he didn't. He was much too stubborn to do that.

Presently, he was trapped under his own covers, awaiting the arrival of his fiance. The jutsu would be used on him immediately after and he would be prepared to be...

_No!_ He told himself._ Not again...it's my life, why can't I take control? Why don't I have a say?_

Sasuke threw the covers off of his body and sat up.

Now, as he got older he really began to question his clans ideals. Sasuke was his own person, he didn't belong to anyone else.

So why did he have to be treated that way?

The raven haired boy stood up and took a deep breath then headed to the window. He look outside and realized hours had passed. Sunset would arrive in minutes so he needed to act fast.

He wore a single Kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back. That simply wouldn't do. So rummaging through his drawers and closet, he retrieved a long silk kimono cloak to cover up his identity. After that, he opened a drawer and pulled out a small box that he placed in his pocket.

Glancing at his room for what he thought would be a final time, Sasuke quickly ran down the corridor, and outside into the large courtyard.

There was a large stone wall, separating him from the outside world. Luckily next to it was a large tree that he could climb. Running up to the tall plant, he placed his hands on the old bark. He thought for a while, that if there was a tree...why weren't there birds? Perhaps it was a mystery that he'd find out.

Though he had never done it, Sasuke found climbing the tree to be more exciting than he thought.

Without too much trouble, he got up the tree and down the other end of the stone wall within minutes.

For the first time in three years, he breathed in the fresh air of freedom and ahead he thought he saw a family of birds fly by.

He was free.

He just needed to run away, run into town and then plan everything out from there. If he played his cards right, then he wouldn't be found and he could leave the village once and for all.

As he looked ahead at the green field and the rich forest beyond that, he felt guilty.

What about Akio, should he have brought the young boy with him? No, Mikoto and Fugaku would handle him better...so he did the right thing.

Gazing out into the open, Sasuke did something that he had never done before. Only looking back, the young free Uchiha took a deep breath and ran to his freedom.

* * *

_**Naruto Uzumaki- Lower Class**_

Everyone had left except Iruka, Naruto and Anpan.

Iruka presently sat at his desk, grading papers while Anpan sat on the windowsill and gazed at the setting sun. Naruto sat finishing up some work that he had neglected to do.

For a little over thirty minutes, the three sat in there minding their own business until Iruka cleared his throat.

"Naruto," He looked up at his student. "It's almost dark. Aren't you going to Sakura's house?"

"Oh!" The blond looked up. "Thank you for reminding me, Iruka sensei."

"No problem." Iruka smiled and stood up. "Anpan, it's time to go home."

The silver haired boy jumped from the windowsill and slowly walked over to Iruka. "I'm tired." He said, bumping into the older man's leg.

"Well you can go to bed when we get home." He picked his son up and put him on his shoulders. "But first, you're eating a decent meal."

"No!" Anpan retorted, then turned to look at Naruto. "Bye Bye Nii-Chan! I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Oh, bye Anpan. Bye Iruka sensei!" Naruto watched as both Iruka and Anpan left the building. He felt his heart ache a bit, before leaving.

Instead of using the door, Naruto used the window to exit the school building.

As he walked down the roads, he noticed that he received the same to all familiar glares.

Ever Since he was a child, people looked at him this way...with hate, fear...distrust. Among the wealthy people, he was just like everybody else, a vermin. But amongst his own people, Naruto was an omen.

He never knew why, but bad luck usually followed him everywhere he went. He wasn't affected by it, but the people around him were. Most of the times, it happened at random. People would get sick, they'd die or be killed and somehow it all centered around Naruto.

As he grew older, his friend's grew fewer. No one wanted to be around him, in fear that they'd meet an untimely demise.

However, as the streets became more populated and festival lights began to light his way, the glares became less harsh.

He began to speed walk, run and then sprint to the main square of Konoha and to his delight, the bazaar was already in full swing.

It was a Friday night, it's strongest night, the night when people danced, when they sang, when they ate together. When people fell in love, and when people stole things.

The Bazaar, was the heart of the village and it was the only place where Naruto felt welcomed.

It was his second home, and he was glad for it.

Naruto continued to walk ahead. He passed numerous stands filled with fruits and all kinds of foods. Children rushed by him with toys in their hands, their parents seemed to be unaware of their absence.

Every once in awhile, the smell of warm food filled Naruto's nostrils and made his stomach growl.

If Iruka was with him, he'd be eating anything he wanted but he was on his own. Without a penny in his pocket.

Sighing, Naruto put his hands behind his head and began walking again until something strange caught his attention.

Beyond the chattering people and beyond the gypsies dancing, Naruto saw someone walking. From where he stood, he saw that the person was a boy, about his age. But there was something about him...something different.

His white Kimono, showing under his silk kimono coat gave him the grace of a deer almost. A confused deer, someone that didn't belong.

_First Class_. Naruto thought to himself. _What is he doing here, in a place like this? I thought they all hated us._ The blond crossed his arms and grinned. _He'll be robbed sooner or later, and he'll be the reason this whole business is gonna be shut down._

He laughed a bit until he heard a loud screeching noise from far off. Everybody heard it and everybody saw it. People ran out of the way to the save themselves...everybody except the upper class boy. He stood there, frozen in shock as a loose horse and carriage sped towards him at full speed.

Naruto, looking in suprised yelled, "Move!" but the boy did not. He stood there in shock, waiting for the horse to trample him.

Closing his eyes, the young blond took a deep breath before making a life changing decision.

He charged.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha-Upper Class**

Sasuke stared in horror at the large black horse before him. It stood tall on its back legs, neighing at the top of his lungs, preparing to hoof him.

He tried to move, he tried to force himself to run but he only fell backward in fear. Closing his eyes, he prepared for the horse to trample him, but something different happened.

Something came from under him, picked him up and moved him out of the way. Within seconds, he was being held bridal style in midair.

Someone held him tight and secure, they made sure he was safe before they landed perfectly on their feet.

Sasuke's eyes remained shut as he clutched his savior's clothing in fear for his life.

He heard the chuckle of a male.

He listened to a steady heartbeat as he pressed his ear on his saviors chest.

There was another sigh and then someone spoke. "You can open your eyes now."

Sasuke did as he was told, and peeled his eyes open.

He looked up while in his savior's arms, and saw his face for the first time.

_Blue eyes_...He thought. _I've never seen blue eyes before..._

His eyes were beautiful, blue and big. They were pure and filled with nothing but happiness and good intentions. He had semi tanned skin and whiskers on his cheeks. His hair was blonde and spiky. Sasuke could tell that he didn't take care of it that much, but that didn't matter at the moment. This boy was different. He was poor, Sasuke knew that for a fact, but by looking into his eyes...Sasuke could tell that his spirit was rich. His spirit was worth millions more than Sasuke's ever would be. _He_ was worth millions more than Sasuke would ever be. Sasuke glanced upward and saw that he had a forehead protector. So he was a ninja, and because of his age, it was obvious he was still in school. Still learning the basics of protecting the family he was hired for.

"Can you stand?" He asked softly.

Sasuke nodded as the boy slowly placed him down. "Thank you." He whispered.

"That's all right!" The boy laughed and began talking again. "That horse would have trampled you if I hadn't moved you out of the way..."

Sasuke stared at the boy who seemed to be unaware as he talked. There was something about him that Sasuke liked...something that made him curious.

Who was he?

Why did he save Sasuke?

What was his name? His name.

"Um..." Sasuke began.

"Oh, yeah? Sorry...what is it?"

"What's your name?"

"My name...Naruto Uzumaki!" He smiled. "And I might not look like I'm worth that much but I am!"

Sasuke blushed...for the first time in his whole life and smiled. "Thank you." He said. "Is there anything I can_"

There were a series of shouts from behind the two, causing them and everyone else in the area to turn around.

It was a group of people, a group of Uchiha, Mikoto and Fugaku included. They all came charging towards the two boys, each wearing a face of anger.

"No..." Sasuke muttered to himself, catching Naruto's attention.

It was his mother who reached him first, and pulled him in a tight embrace. Then his father advance past him and punched Naruto in the face.

The young blond fell down and hit his head on the ground. He placed his fingers to his head, and felt his own blood.

"Naruto!" Sasuke broke free from his mother's embrace and ran towards his savior.

"Sasuke get back! Do you know who this boy is?" Fugaku held his arm out, stopping his son from progressing. "He is the Demon Spawn of Konoha. Bad luck follows him where_"

"Shut up!" Naruto stood up, shaking lightly. "I saved him! You should all be thankful!"

"Don't you ever put your fingers on my son again!" Mikoto stepped forward. "Or we will have you arrested and executed!" Her breaths were uneven.

Naruto stared in anger...shock and then sadness.

His beautiful blue eyes lingered over and looked into Sasuke's. He read Sasuke, like an open book and the young Uchiha could feel it.

For seconds, the two kept a solid stared until Naruto tore his eyes away. "I'm sorry." He spoke, backing away. "But you have no right to prejudge me."

And then he met Sasuke's eyes once more, but he held nothing but anger. "And I'm sorry for saving scum like you."

Fugaku made way to hit Naruto for such an insult but he had already run off.

Sasuke felt a small victory for Naruto, as he saw him escape into the night darkness. His happiness, however was short lived.

His mother grabbed him by the shoulder and quickly turned him around. "What were you thinking?" She asked as Fugaku emerged from behind her. "You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry..." He spoke.

"Why did you run?" Fugaku asked. "When your life is so perfect?"

He paused for a while and spoke. "I hate my life." He said. "It's not fair to me, it's not fair at all!"

His dad looked at him for a while, almost sympathetically. But he shook his head. "You should be honored Sasuke. Nothing is going to change, believe me. You should be thankful, that you're not like him...not like these people." He meant everybody around them, everybody talking, singing and dancing.

"Now let's go home. Your fiance awaits and the jutsu is nearly ready."

Sasuke nodded however he wasn't paying attention.

As he walked with his mother and father his mind was cloudy and all he could think about was the young ninja, whom had just stolen his heart.

Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Honestly, what did you think? This is longer than I wanted it to be but...who cares? If you like it, please, please please review it! If you don't like it...review it anyway, tell me what you don't like about it.**

**If you have any questions, leave them in a review or just PM me, I'll get back to you. Promise.**

**And I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
